Prime
by StarlightSuccubus
Summary: 23 and 37 are both prime numbers, and people that age are on their sexual peak, also known as their prime. This is written for the SMC Contest.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story:**** Prime**

**Penname:**** StarLightSuccubus**

**Movie or TV Show:**** Prime**

**Main Character Pairing:**** Edward/Bella**

**POV:**** Mixed (Bella's, Esme's and 3****rd**** Person)**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

Summary: 23 and 37 are both prime numbers, and people that age are on their sexual peak, also known as their prime.

**Disclaimer: **All the Twilight related thing in this story, belong to Stephenie Meyer. All Prime related things in this story, belong to Universal Studios.

A/N: Hey, this is my entry for the SMC Contest. I decided to use this move, because is one of my favorites. I love Meryl Steep and Uma Thurman in this. Also, I used lots of lemons to make this lemonade, so enjoy…

* * *

**BPOV**

_January 14, 2009 _

"Esme, I can't believe I signed those papers… it, it was so hard, I couldn't even look at Jacob and that other woman…Leah" I said, wiping my eyes with a paper tissue. I was sitting in front of my therapist, Esme Cullen. I've been seeing her every Wednesday for the last two years. She's been my salvation through out this devastating marriage, and now I guess… _my divorce. _

"Bella, look at it that way, you knew all along he was not the right man for you" she said encouragingly. I knew she was right.

_January 28, 2009_

"You look happy" Esme said brightly. She was smiling knowingly at me.

"I am" I said beaming. "Am I that obvious?"

She chuckled at me and waved her hand in my direction. I looked at myself and couldn't see anything different.

"Look at you, you have a certain glow, I've never seen you like that, so what happened since I last saw you?" she asked.

"Well, I met someone, his name is Edward, and he's so nice and sweet..."

"And?" She waved her hand for me to continue.

"Well, he asked me on a date and we went to dinner and afterwards, he walked me to my place and…"

_We were walking down my block towards my apartment building. _

"_My college friends always tell me that I have to take chances, I mean, I've always wanted to be a professional pianist, but my parents, especially my mom, wouldn't think that's such good idea, they don't know I want to do this, but I just know they won't like it" Edward confessed. For the first time in that night I felt awkward. _

"_Mmm… please avoid sentences with "collage", "parents" or "mom" in them" I said cringing, trying to avoid any more awkward moments. _

"_Right, sorry" he said apologetically, a sheepish grin adorning his features. It was adorable. I chucked and continued:_

"_But I think your friends are right, I mean, if you have the talent, why waste it… whatever your age is, I think you are in a good time and place and have the great opportunity to start a music career, and here in New York you have many places for that." I said positively. _

"_Yes, that's what I've been thinking lately, I don't care what others say, this is my life and my passion, so I'm going for it" he said and I envied his naivety and youth, but he couldn't be more right. Edward seemed to be very passionate about pursuing his dream, and I admired him for that, because people my age tend to loose hope when they have nothing coming their way or have failed in some other thing like me, for instance, with my divorce. _

"_Well, this is it…I really had fun tonight, thanks for inviting me" I said sincerely. I came to a halt, my hand clutching my keys to my apartment. It was past midnight and now we were standing in front of my building._

"_I-I had fun too, I-I wanted to s__ee…, I mean, if it's okay with you, but… I liked to see you again, but only if, if that's okay with you" Edward stuttered nervously. I giggled and took his hand with my own._

"_Yes, Edward I would love to see you again" I said smiling encouragingly at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. _

_Edward was by far the most gorgeous guy I've seen in my life. He had beautiful emerald green eyes; eyes that would look at me intensely, making me feel wanted again. His hair was a strange shade of bronze and it looked messy on top of his head, but so sexy that I had the strong urge to run my fingers through it. He had a masculine, strong jaw line that made me want to kiss and lick the point where it met with his neck. His face was that of a male model, with his straight nose and his full lips. Oh my God, the lips… I've never felt this desire, this carnal lust for anybody in a long time. _

_I turned my back to him and started to fumble with my keys, trying to unlock the door. Finally, succeeding in opening it I turned to look at him again to say goodbye. I smiled nervously at him and felt like a teenager all over again, waiting for a kiss by the door at the end of a wonderful date. _

"_Goodnight" I said cutting the sudden tension that appeared around us. _

"_Goodnight Bella" Edward said and took a step forward hesitatingly. I felt disappointed because then he seemed to freeze on his spot. So deciding that I was not going to get my goodnight kiss, I started to enter my building. _

"_Bella, wait" he grasped my__ elbow and spun me around and planted his lips against mine and at that moment I felt the most beautiful woman on earth and, and… wow._

_His lips caressed mine with a passion unknown to me. The passion he showed when he talked about music. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands instinctively ran through his silky hair. It was magic. _

_He started to suck on my lower lip, causing me to open my mouth with a moan. His tongue entered my mouth tentatively and he gained another moan from me. The noises coming from my mouth seemed to drive him crazy, because he backed me up against the wall and ran his hands over my back. Our tongues started to battle and I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted more, but at the same time I wasn't sure if I was in a position to take this relationship, whatever it was, to the next level and invite him in. I just got out of a divorce, so I stopped it. After all I was the grown up here…_

"That's wonderful Bella, you really are coming along" said Esme enthusiastically.

"Did you not hear me?" I said, but couldn't erase the smile from my face. "He's 27"

"So? It's not like you two are going to get married" reasoned my therapist. She was beaming and I wanted to slap that smile from her face, but at the same time I was grateful that she was encouraging me.

"Esme, he's so young and I'm so… old for him?" I confessed my fears "What does he see in me anyway? He's so beautiful, kind of immature, but adorable and, and I'm just a 37-year-old boring writer"

"Bella, you are a wonderful successful woman, author of three published novels" she said. God, I love her, she really helped me when I am confused. "Beside, you both guys are on your prime"

"Prime?" I questioned.

"Sexual peak" she explained.

"Oh" I said, and then I blurted the question that I've been dying to ask her. "So do you think is good for me to take this relationship to the next level?"

"Absolutely" she said so surely that I couldn't wait for Edward to call me and ask me out.

_February 4, 2009_

"I can't believe it, I mean he's so eager to please me, with Jacob it was all about him" I said to Esme a week later.

"I'm glad Bella, I really am" she said genuinely. I couldn't stop talking, I was so happy with the way this relationship was evolving.

"And, well, I don't know if I should tell you this, because it's kind of intimate, but if I don't tell you, who am I going to tell, right?" I said, making up my mind about spilling all my personal details. After all Esme was my therapist and she was a professional.

"He didn't know where the clitoris was" I whispered, as if anybody could hear us.

"He didn't?" she asked astounded, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"I know right?" I said, barely believing it myself. "He told me he's been with only two women before"

"Oh, well, he's got tons to learn" Esme said and I nodded in agreement.

"But, of course I showed him where the clitoris was and after that… WOW" I said, remembering the experience, and shifting in the couch because I was tingling between my legs by just remembering…

_We were in my place, in the kitchen. We just had dinner and I was cleaning up all the mess. Edward was helping me with the dishes while I was wiping__ the kitchen counter. _

"_It was delicious Bella, really you are an amazing cook" said Edward placing the last dish on the dishwasher. _

"_I'm really glad you liked it. I didn't know if you would like the lamb though" I said, remembering that Charlie, my father, hated the lamb._

"_No, it was really good" he said, while stepping towards me, pressing his body against my back. My body instantly reacted to his and felt hot all of the sudden. He removed my hair from my back and placed a chaste kiss on the column of my neck. I shivered and he chuckled. I turned to look at him and gasp at the sudden closeness of our faces. We hadn't kissed since that day and I was really turned on by Edward's boldness. Suddenly, the sexual tension was so tangible that it could be cut by a knife._

"_Wou-would you like mo-more wine?" I stuttered stupidly and nervously. I wanted to curse myself because this kid was interfering with my ability to speak. I mean, I should have the upper hand here, I'm 37, and he's just 23. Well, he's 23 and beautiful, that's why. Did I mentioned that he's 23? Edward finally confessed to me his real age._

"_No" Edward said looking at me with hunger in his eyes. He was looking at me intently. I marveled at the power he had over me, because just by looking at me like that, he had my panties wet. He leaned towards me and my breathing accelerated. _

_Edward__ crashed his lips against mine and suddenly we were a tangle of limbs. His hands were eagerly massaging every part of my body he could reach. My thighs, my ass, my back, my waist and finally resting on my breasts. He kneaded them over my silk blouse and I moaned into his mouth. _

_Out tongues were battling for dominance, both frenzied with desire. My hands were messing his hair, pulling it and trying to bring his face as close to me as possible. He was groaning and arching his hips towards me. I could feel him hard against me and suddenly I wanted more. I stopped kissing his lips and traveled in the direction of his jaw, sucking on the spot were I've been dying to taste since our first date. _

_He stopped caressing my breasts, leaving my nipples hard and straining against the material of my shirt and bra. I moaned in protest, but was rewarded as he placed his hands on my ass, squeezing my cheeks and bringing me closer to his hardened length. _

_The friction was amazing. I could tell he was well endowed, but wasn't sure how well because of the stupid material of his slacks and my skirt that was placed between us. _

"_Bella, I want dessert" gasped Edward on my ear. I felt disappointed. How come he thinks about food when we're making out heavily and deliciously? _

"_Sorry Edward, I didn't make any, I was hoping the food would be enough" I said panting, pulling at his hair, directing his lips towards mine, and trying to distract him from the food. He tensed his head and chuckled. I wanted to kill him. We were in the middle of something here, and he decides to make fun of me? _

"_Not that kind of dessert, I want to taste you" he said chuckling again at my expression of understanding._

"_Oh" I was positively dripping by now. His hands traveled from my ass to my hips and lifted me, placing me on the counter top. I was frozen at his words; I would let him take the lead. It was so long since I had any kind of sexual encounter and selfishly I wanted to be taken care of. _

_I closed my eyes in anticipation. Edward placed__ his hands on my thighs, caressing and going northwards and I was so glad that I shaved. But I guess it was positive thinking, I kind of knew something like this would happen. _

_Once my skirt was bunched up around my waist, I opened my eyes to look at his face. His eyes were trained on my lacy blue panties and suddenly he seemed nervous. All the boldness was gone. I felt as if someone dropped something heavy on the pit of my stomach. What was wrong? Why was he hesitating now?_

"_Is there something wrong__?" I asked but was afraid to hear the answer. _

"_Bella, I-I had this sudden urge to taste you, but…but to tell you the truth, I-I've never done this in my life" he stuttered and now I guess I identified his expression. He seemed lost and confused, like he didn't know what to do next. I giggled, because he was adorable like that. I guess I was taking the lead after all. _

"_Oh, Edward, you could have told me that" I said and couldn't stop giggling. _

"_It's embarrassing, really, I-I don't even know where the clit is" he confessed and at that moment I wanted to eat him and hug him and take him, because no man would ever admit that and…_

"_And Bella, I really want to please you" _

_Oh, God!_

_I wrapped my legs against his hips, digging my stilettos in his ass and bringing his body to me. I wanted him as close to me as possible. I clashed my lips to his. We kissed and caressed like that for a while until he broke apart. _

"_Bella" he grunted and I knew what he wanted. I took his hands on my own and placed them at the hem of my panties. Slowly we slid the offending piece of clothing from me, his hands never leaving the soft skin of my legs. I spread my legs in front of him and he emitted a groan at the mere sight of my bare sex. My pussy was glistening and begging to be touched. _

_Edward bent over so he could examine my sex closely. He tentatively put a finger in my outer lips and my hips jerked towards him. When his boldness returned, he parted my lips exposing all of me to his eyes. His breathing accelerated and his eyes met mine. They were a darker shade of green and I've never seen him look so beautiful. He had an animalistic look. _

"_How…" he trailed off. I bent my head to look in between my legs and__ instead of looking exposed and vulnerable to him, I felt desired and sexy. His enthusiasm was making me feel like this. _

"_Here" I demonstrated by pulling at the tiny hood of skin from the desired point and placing the tip of my finger on the small bundle of nerves. He took my hand from myself and kissed the tip of my finger. I looked at him with encouragement and he dived into my parted legs like a starved man. _

_He gave a tentative lick on my slit and my hi__ps jerked. After seconds of gentle caresses and exploring with his tongue, Edward started sucking and lapping the point that I showed him. I instantly started to moan and put my hands on top of his head, pushing him to me. _

"_God, Edward" I whimpered, and he started to lap more vigorously. I thrashed my head from side to side, my eyes rolling at the back of my head. This was pleasure beyond anything I've ever felt. _

"_Fuck, Bella you taste so good" He said against my nether lips. And just when I thought it couldn't get better, he inserted his middle finger inside of me. I yelped in surprise at the pleasant invasion. His finger was going in and out as his tongue was doing delicious things to me. I turned to look at him and was surprised when I found that his eyes were trained on my face, the lustful look never disappearing. His free hand gripped my hips in place, because I just noticed that I was thrusting in the direction of his face. _

_All of the sudden, between the licking, thrusting, lapping and sucking, my body prepared for the explosion, followed by powerful spasms. I moaned his name as my orgasm hit, it was so intense that more of my juice started seeping through me and Edward was devouring greedily, trying to prolong the wonderful sensations on my body. _

_He was a really fast learner._

"I swear I've never had an orgasm that intense, I mean, wow… WOW!" I said and couldn't stop laughing. I was happy and utterly satisfied. "He's so perfect and… WOW" there was no words to describe Edward's new found ability.

"Good for you" said Esme also laughing with me.

"In my marriage with Jake, things were never that intense, he never wanted to please me like Edward did" I said, comparing the jerk of my ex-husband to the gorgeous green-eyed God. No comparison at all. "Do you think it's okay what I am doing? I mean, I just got out of my divorce"

"Bella, you deserve to have this, it's not like you guys are moving in together" Esme reasoned with me. She was right.

"Maybe I ought to take things slow, though" I said to myself, because what I felt for Edward was so intense that I didn't want to scare him away or bore him, like I did with Jacob. "I mean, Edward and I haven't, you know…"

"Do things you feel comfortable doing Bella" said my amazingly smart therapist.

_February 11, 2009_

"Oh my God, Esme!" I said excitedly on my next appointment. "He's just… I dunno, I mean, he's so very sweet, he holds my hand, takes me to the movies, buys me flowers, opens the door for me, I mean, what guy does that nowadays?"

"He seems like the perfect gentleman" said Esme astounded.

"I know, and that's what I love about him" I said sincerely. Edward was very thoughtful of me. "He always asks how my day was, and if I had a crappy day, he always makes goofy remarks just so he can see me smile"

"How charming" she said.

"And sexually…" I trailed off, "His mere presence ignites me… Makes me want to do things I never thought I would actually enjoy doing…"

"How so?" Esme asked curiously.

"Oh, God" I said blushing with what I was about to spill. Then continued, whispering, because I was embarrassed by my confession. "Let's just say that his penis is the most beautiful I've ever seen, it's just perfect"

Now that I had confessed, my mouth couldn't stop talking.

"I- I saw it and I wanted to kiss it, like worship it… With Jake, let's just say it was never, _never_ like that, we… we did those things, but I never quite enjoyed that part of our intimacy, with Edward is a whole lot different story…"

_Edward stayed the nigh__t in my apartment. Nothing happened though, because I was afraid that if I went further, he would loose interest in me. My being older, because I bet lots of younger girls threw them selves at my Greek God. But I was really eager to finally have sex with him, but I knew better, I wanted to wait at least for a couple of days. _

_We went out to have dinner with some of my friends. He seemed to get along well, but I could tell that the conversation was not very interesting to him. He went along with the flow and tried to keep up with my 40-year-old friends, and I was so grateful for that. I mean, what 23-year-old male would be interested in which retirement financial plan would suit someone the best? Or on what school should one enroll their 7 year old daughter? Angela and Ben are a really nice couple and I love them immensely, and when I go out with them on weekends, I have a really good time. But I'm sure Edward wanted to talk about which night club is better nowadays, or how to apply for a job. _

_But he impressed me when he knew what we were talking about and even recommended some financial plan to Ben. _

_After we arrived from dinner, we decided to watch a movie. We were really tired so we fall fast asleep. I woke at 4 in the morning and asked Edward if he wanted to come to bed with me so we could be more comfortable. So we went to my room, I put on my pajamas and Edward stripped out of his clothes and remained in his black boxers. The moment my head touched the pillow, I was dead to the world._

_In the morning, I woke up first but decided to stay in bed and stare at Edward as he slept. Creepy, I know, but I couldn't help to notice how beautiful and peaceful he looked. He was lying on his side facing me. The sheets were tangled between his legs, so his upper part was uncovered. This was the first time I looked at him without his shirt on. He was muscled but lean, making him so manly and very sexy. His skin was pale but looked soft and hard at the same time. _

_I stared at his torso for the longest time, but as my gazed traveled to his abs I noticed the hairy trail as it disappeared in the waistband of his boxers. And then, a gasp escaped my mouth. _

_He had a morning erection. _

_Suddenly, with the sight in front of me (his naked torso and his hard on), I had an overwhelming urge to lick and kiss every part of his body. Making up my mind, I threw my knees on either side of him, straddling his waist. _

_First, I placed a gentle kiss on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. I felt him shiver, but he didn't wake up. Then, my mouth traveled to his chest, where I dared to place open mouthed kisses, until I reach his nipple and swirled my tongue around it. I was startled as I heard a raspy moan. _

"_God, I wish I could wake up like this everyday" croaked Edward. _

"_Mmhmm" I agreed, separating my lips from his toned chest. My eyes met his, and instead of seeing sleepy eyes, his eyes were darkened with lust. Once again I placed my lips on him, but I started to travel from his chest to his wonderful abs, until I reached the waistband of his boxers. I hesitated for a moment. Should I just do it? _

_Why the hell not? He's a sexy aroused young man and you are a divorcee. _

_I gathered all the courage and slipped his boxers from him. Edward helped me get rid of the offending material by lifting his hips. As I undressed him, I could see his beautiful erection, and was taken aback by the pleasant surprise, but couldn't stop to study it because I wanted him to be completely naked before marveling at his beauty. Once my task was accomplished, I turned my fully attention at him. _

_Edward was looking at me as intensely as the night in my kitchen and I could feel my panties dripping. But today was not about me, it was about him and I wanted to return the favor. _

_Once again I looked at his hard cock and my mouth watered. I couldn't believe the sudden desire to taste him, to suck on him until he cummed in my mouth. With Jacob it was something I tried to avoid, but with Edward here I was, like a starved woman. _

_Maybe it was the fact that he had the most beautiful manhood I had ever seen, because it was perfect in shape and size. His balls were shaved and my hand itched to play with them. _

_He cleared his throat and I snapped out of my reverie. _

"_Sorry, I know, I was staring and it's rude" I said dumbly and I could feel the blood rushing to my face, no doubt I was blushing. He chuckled softly. _

"_It's okay, I like the way you were staring at me" said Edward sexily "But I would love it if you could do more than that" _

_I smirked sensually and reached my hand to touch his dick. I fisted my hand around the head and spread the precum that was oozing to lubricate my caress. I gasped and his breathing became more labored. My hand traveled up and down, all over his shaft in a painfully slow pace. I felt like I was in control and I wanted to hear him beg. _

"_Belllllaa, please" moaned Edward, rising his hips, wanting more. _

"_Am I doing it wrong?" I asked in an innocent voice, suddenly feeling very confident, because I was more experienced than him. _

"_No, just…aaahhh!" he moaned again as I bent my head and massaged his sac with my tongue. _

"_Is this what you wanted?" I teased, as my hand gripped him tighter and increased the pace. My tongue returned to his balls and I sucked on one. _

"_Ye-yes!" he growle__d and placed his hand on my head, massaging my scalp. I sucked on his other ball before wrapping my lips around the head of his dick. I swirled my tongue around him, and Edward started to grunt in an animalistic and masculine way. It was the sexiest sound I've ever heard in my entire life. _

_Feeling like I should give him more, I started to suck on the tip and around his shaft, my lips applying more pressure all over him, making slurping sounds. With one hand I was caressing and maneuvering his cock around my lips and with the other I was fondling and gently squeezing his sac. _

"_God Bella, you're so good at this" He said huskily. I smirked at my new found ability and addiction. But still, I wanted to give him more, so again, I placed my lips around the head and tried to take as much of him as I could get. I couldn't get him inside completely because of my gag reflex so I withdrew and he moaned. _

_I tilted my head to look at his face and I was surprised that Edward was looking at everything I was doing. I've been too caught up with the task at hand that I hadn't realized that his eyes were on me. Wanting to give him a good show, I took him in my hand and slapped him several times against my tongue. _

"_B__aby, I'm gonna…" Edward trailed off, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I took the opportunity to surprise him and took him again deep inside my throat, but this time I succeeded in taking almost his entire shaft. I tried to stay three seconds there before I started to gag on him. As I pulled away, I thread of saliva connected us and he moaned the loudest. I felt like I was the star of some porn movie. _

_I pumped his shaft __for several seconds before trying to deep throat him again. This time I couldn't take as much of him as the last one, but I felt his hand gripping my hair, trying to pull me away, because at any second he would come undone. However, I stayed like this and as he couldn't take it anymore, Edward shot his seed inside my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, and was surprised that the act of giving him a long and dirty blowjob could be such a turn on for me. _

_I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and turned to look at him. He had an apologetic sheepish smile. I smiled in return. _

"_Bells, I'm sorry, I made a mess on you" he apologized, his breathing still labored by the mind blowing orgasm I gave him. _

"_No, you're not sorry at all" I corrected him as a chuckle escaped my mouth. _

"_Fuck, you're right, I'm not sorry at all, that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life" he said, pulling me to his side and showering my face with kisses. _

"The only problem I see is that he's 23" I sighed. Really, he was too perfect, but not perfect enough for me. I was scared, because I knew we were in different places right now, but I couldn't help to take as much as I could while we were seeing each other.

"23?" Esme asked frowning, "I thought you said 27"

"Oh well, you see… the thing is…" Oops, I felt guilty for lying, but I knew that the difference of age was humongous and I was ashamed of it. "I feel so embarrassed to say his age out loud that I have to lie about it. My friends think he's 27 and it's so frustrating."

**EsmePOV**

_February 19, 2009_

"We finally did it!" Bella said enthusiastically. I was really happy for her, but I couldn't shake the uneasiness I felt as she talked about her new boyfriend. "And then, we couldn't stop doing it… He says he wants to memorize all my body."

"He's so enthusiastic, I guess it's his _age_" I emphasized the word "age". I knew it was not professional, but as a mother of a 23-year-old son (and an Edward as well) I couldn't help but to feel protective about the boy, and the boy's family. What would his mother say? Subconsciously I've put myself in his mother's place.

'_Stop it Esme, breathe in and out, Bella is your patient, it's your reasonability to help her and she's your main concern at the moment' _I said to myself.

"I know, he's so energetic, he-he never wants to stop, I mean, his endurance…. WOW!" she said laughing out loud. "I couldn't walk the day after that, we had sex so many times that I was so sore, but also very satisfied…"

I forced a smile and waved my hand for her to continue. I couldn't speak, it was impossible, because as she was telling me, I was creating mental pictures and I was picturing the Edward in her story as my Edward, _my son. _

"I know he's young, and I know this is not heading in the right direction, but I can't help it… I'm so satisfied… His body, Oh my God! His body…" Bella closed her and waved her hand in front of her, no doubt she was getting bothered by all this talk. "Now I know why men go after younger women… Edward, he, he makes me feel so alive, he's so innocent but at the same time sexy and, and his god dammed eagerness…"

"I understand" I said trying to tune out the story about their first time.

_Last Saturday, Bella and Edward were walking hand in hand to her apartment. The couple was laughing and talking and having a good time. They were a few blocks away from her building when rain started to pour. Edward took off his jacket and tried to cover Bella with it, but to no avail, because as they started running towards her shelter, she got as wet as he did. _

_They couldn't stop laughing. Bella felt like a teenage girl. _

_As they entered__ the building, the elevator doors were already open as if waiting for them. They stepped inside the elevator and Bella pressed the button to her floor. Edward smiled mischievously at her, her eyes widened. He pressed Bella against the wall, as his mouth attacked hers and she responded fervently. _

_They were too caught up in their moment that they didn't notice that the elevator halted. Seconds later, the lights blinked once, then twice and then they went out. That's when they perceived that something was wrong. _

"_Edward, what happened?" asked Bella nervously, her lust ridden self suddenly aware of their situation. _

"_I guess there's a black out __because of the rain" he said thoughtfully. He rubbed her arms soothingly._

"_Edward, I'm scared" confessed Bella, whining like a child. "I'm afraid of the dark and elevators" _

"_What?" Edward snorted. He told her later that night that he couldn't believe that strong, independent and mature Bella Swan was childishly afraid of those things. Bella slapped his hands away from her. How can he laugh at her when she was trapped in a dark small metal box that was suspended several feet from the ground? _

_Edward was struggling to keep the amusement to himself and Bella was angry at him and scared of the situation. Minutes later both remained quiet. Because their clothes were wet, Bella started to shiver. Edward thought that it was because of her fears and brought her to his arms. She instantly gave in to his embrace, because even though he was wet as well, his body radiated some kind of soothing heat. _

"_Are you okay Bella?" he asked concerned, the laughter gone from his voice. _

"_No, I'm, I'm co-cold" she stuttered, her teeth trembling. "And still scared" she added. _

"_Take off your clothes Bella, they are soaked with cold water" ordered Edward. Bella felt the need to comply with his demands. He disentangled himself from her and helped her with her clothes. Bella hesitated, because he hadn't seen her naked, but she supposed that he wouldn't see much with the lack of light and besides, she didn't bust her ass in Pilates for nothing. Once Bella was standing naked in front of him, Edward proceeded to take his clothes as well. _

_With the fear surrounding her, Bella also felt aroused. What an odd combination, but she supposed it was because her emotions were so strong in that moment, they were both naked and they haven't had sex. Her body started shaking nervously, but for different reasons. _

_Edward noticed that Bella was still trembling and without thinking, he crushed her to his naked body. Their chests pressed together and he suppressed a groan. Edward knew that Bella was nervous; it wasn't time for them to fool around. Little did he know that Bella had other things in mind. _

_She started wriggling against him, just to tease him. At the feel of her bare breasts rubbing against his naked skin, he felt his cock twitch. _

"_Bella, stop moving" said Edward through gritted teeth. _

"_Why?" asked Bella. _

"_Because, I want to protect you and you are distracting me" he reasoned, sounding a bit frustrated. Bella smirked at his remark, but he couldn't see her face. _

"_Oh, really?" _

"_Yes" said Edward, his jaw clenched._

"_How about you distract me instead?" asked Bella, "That way I can forget about our current situation"_

_He caught on on her little game and __a stupid grin adorned his face. _

"_How do you want me to distract you then?" he asked, brushing his lips against her neck and sending shivers down her spine. _

"_How about I play with my favorite toy" Bella said, her hand sneaking towards his semi-hard member. She grasped it firmly in her hand and started stroking it, making him hard with desire. His breathing was labored. _

_His lips brushed against hers before crashing them, kissing her forcefully. Nibbling and sucking on each others lips. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to touch all of her. Edward's hands traveled from her stomach to her breasts. They moaned in unison at his action. His hands on her breasts felt amazing, he was feeling their weight, squeezing and pinching her nipples. She increased the pace on her hand, pumping him faster. _

_Edward couldn't get enough of her breasts, so he ended their kiss and lowered his mouth to her full globes to suck on her nipples. _

"_God, Edward" she whimpered, as she felt his teeth tugging gently at her left peak. His other hand started to travel south, reaching her heated center. He ran his fingers on her slit, earning another throaty moan from her. Edward parted her folds and gasped as he felt how wet she was. This time he didn't hesitate as he inserted two fingers inside of her. _

"_Fuck, you're so wet" he voiced his thoughts. _

"_That's why I took my clothes off" purred Bella. _

_Edward's thumb started to rub against her bundle of nerves as his middle and index finger plunged in and out of her. Bella knees were weak with desire, so she grabbed onto his shoulders for support. _

_Edward backed Bella against the wall, where both continued their cresses. Bella was close to her peak, so she forgot Edward's hard dick for a moment. He groaned at the loss of contact. _

"_Edward, I want you inside of me, before I…" breathed out__ Bella. His cock jerked and his eyes widened. "Please?"_

_He became crazy with lu__st at her words. He withdrew his fingers from her and pressed her between the elevator wall and his body. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Edward supported her with one arm and with the help of the wall as he grabbed his hardened length and placed himself at her soaked entrance. Bella grounded her pelvis towards his dick and impaled herself fully on him. _

_They both moaned in unison again._

"_Ugrh, Edward, more" gasped Bella. Edward started to thrust frantically against her, his balls swinging back and ford with each thrust. Bella's back was starting to get sore because of their frantic love making, but she didn't care, Edward's cock felt amazing buried inside of her. Every time he thrust inside of her, his pelvis would ground against her clit, sending pulses of pleasure to all her body. _

_The only sounds in the room were his groaning, her moaning and their skin slapping. Bella's walls felt amazing wrapped around his cock, and every time he hit her clit with his body, she would clench around him. Her tight grip making him crazy, he could feel he was close. Bella started to bounce on him also, digging her feet on his bare ass cheeks for support. _

"_Fuck Bella, I can't hold it anymore" he grunted. Edward was concerned that Bella's wishes of cuming on his dick wouldn't happen. But he couldn't help it, she felt so good and he wasn't that experienced. _

"_Cum for me baby" encouraged Bella, and even though she wasn't near her orgasm, the fact that Edward lost all control when they were sexually involved, was a turn on and it made her proud of her femininity. _

"_Bellllaaa" _

_With a few more thrusts, Edward spilled his seed inside of her, thrusting some more, trying to bring her to the edge, before he became flaccid. She didn't come. They cling to each other for a few seconds, Edward's face buried on her neck and Bella's chin placed on his shoulder. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella" murmured Edward on her hair. _

"_Don't worry, I love it when you loose control like that" she said contented. _

"_But I wanted to make you cum" he said sadly. _

"_Believe me, you will, you have to keep distracting me while we are still in this elevator without electricity" _

_He hardened at the thought and later that night he gave her various mind blowing orgasms._

"Did you ever think that I was going to be this satisfied?.. I mean sexually?" asked Bella.

"No" I couldn't say more, deep down inside I was starting to feel panic rising. Is it some kind of coincidence that my son hasn't spoken to me ever since Bella started talking to me about this new boyfriend? Is it a coincidence that his name is Edward and he's 23 years old? She would have known from the last name, right? _No,_ she wouldn't because Edward is Masen, I always use my maiden name with the patients…

_Breathe in and out, Esme._

"But there's one thing I'm not comfortable with…" trailed off Bella, and I could hear seriousness in her voice.

"Which is?" I asked, after all I needed to help her.

"I'm worried, I want to give all I have, body, mind and soul… It's what he wants from me" she said sadly. "But he's too young, we are in different places in life, I want to have children, he is just starting his career…"

"That's very mature of you" I said it, because it was true. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, because people knew not to disturb me while I was in a session with a patient. This better be important.

"Escuse me Bella" I said, getting up from my seat and walking towards the door. I opened it and my son was standing there, a smile in his face.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise" I said, happy to see him there, but anxious to get back and finish Bella's session. For some strange reason I didn't want Edward to see my patient sitting on my couch. I left the door ajar so just my head was poking out.

"Sorry mom, I didn't know you were with a patient" Edward apologized. When he spoke, I felt Bella shifting behind me.

"It's okay, just wait for me on the kitchen darling" I said to my son, trying to dismiss him.

"Yeah, okay" he said and as he was making his way to the other door, I hear Bella gasped behind me. I turned to look at her and the door opened, revealing my son.

Edward's eyes widened. My biggest fears were confirmed.

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

They said at the same time.

And then my blood pressure increased and everything went black.


End file.
